It is known in the art to inductively transmit the running time information of a weapon by means of a stationary transmitting coil to the receiving coil of a projectile. Problems arise when this information has to be transmitted with sufficient power during the duration of the movement of the projectile. The transmitting time is limited to the time duration in which the receiving coil is crossing the magnetic field of the transmitting coil.